Wayside: The Movie 2
YEAH I KNOW I COPIED THE PLOT OF RUGRATS: OLD BABIES. Wayside: The Movie 2 is a Wayside movie and also the rebirth of the Wayside TV series. Made by Nelvana and Random-ness Animation Pictures. Plot When the students of Mrs. Jewel's class discover time travel, they go to the future and meet an old man named Michael Rosen at a Wiggles comeback concert. Michael Rosen follows the students back to their time in order to relive his life as a child. He starts wearing backpacks made of plums and watches Darkwing Duck all over again. And he even cleans himself during bath time! After weeks of fun and excitement, a Tornado touches down and forms a time paradox. The sun dissapears from the sky and the weather starts to get crazy. Based on this, the teachers and students of Wayside start to worry. With the school as a shelter for living life, Michael starts to believe he may be the cause of the odd happenings, but remains quiet. After days of staying hidden away, Mrs. Jewels heads to the basement to find food and beverages as well as other resources. Meanwhile, Maurecia looks out the window and sees a huge purple opening across the sky. She rushes to the teacher's longue to turn on the TV and flips on the TV and gets greeted by a Emergency Alert System Tornado Warning. The National Weather Service's doppler radars indicate that it's been getting closer and more powerful, and won't stop until the whole USA is destroyed. Todd tells the family about this, and they all have their final moments. Michael, starts to develop a dilema, but once he talks to Steve from Blue's Clues about what to do, he realizes he needs to get help from the students. So everyone in Wayside school break outside and confront the paradox, seeing it on the tip of the local mall. They head there while the police plans to send everybody to the 2nd dimension. Upon arrival of the mountain's summit, the gang and Michael attack the Paradox with Michael's greatest weapon, P-p-p-plums! P-p-plums!, to restore the USA. The next day comes, and the entire gang looks through photos of the events while the credits play. Cast *Mark Rendall *Denise Oliver *Martin Villafana *Lisa Ng *Kathleen Laskey *Kedar Brown *Sergio Di Zio *Jayne Eastwood, and the rest of the show's voice actors *The Un-Forgot Wiggles (Greg, Murray, and Jeff) and of course, Anthony, as themsleves *Michael Rosen as himself Death Scenes *Miss Mush *Almost everyone due to the Paradox Rating The movie was originally rated G due to being based off the children series Wayside, but was quickly changed to PG-13 once the actual film was viewed by MPAA officials. Because of the death scenes, the rating went from PG-13 to R, but the characters that died were revived at the end, lowering the rating from R to PG. It was then PG rated. Reception Fans love it for some reason. Category:Movies Category:Wayside Category:Random Works!